This specification relates to online advertising.
The Internet provides access to a wide variety of resources, such as video and/or audio files, as well as web pages for particular subjects or particular news articles. Access to these resources has provided opportunities for advertisements to be provided with the resources. For example, web pages can include advertisement slots in which advertisements can be presented. The advertisements slots can be defined in the web page or defined for presentation with a web page.
Often publishers and/or advertisers desire information describing an audience segment for an advertisement or advertising campaign. Obtaining this information can help facilitate segment targeting and/or behavioral targeting. For example, assume a segment of users that visit a publisher site is defined by users that are interested in both i) cooking and ii) knitting. If accurate information describing the segment can be obtained, the publishers and/or advertisers can determine whether to target advertisements to only pageviews that coincide with the segment, or to target advertisements to all users that belong to the segment, or to not target to the segment at all.
Obtaining accurate segment information, however, can be time consuming, as there are often millions of log records that are required for processing.